


Extravagance

by maple_tree



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I hate england, I miss metropolises, I wrote this instead of revising xx, Sometimes it IS a pretty girl that you need in ur arms, Soulmates, Yves totally doesn't realize she's low-key torturing Lip, because all she personally feels, is a slight static-electricity type sensation., or a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_tree/pseuds/maple_tree
Summary: Soulmates AU, touching your soulmate causes a unique physical sensation. Kim Lip and Yves are rival businesspeople who regularly engage in friendly competition during board meetings. Cue Yves bumping Kim Lip's foot accidentally when she's making a pitch, causing Lip to discover not only is Yves her soulmate, but the sensation Yves gifts her happens to be a burst of exceptional, flustering heat. And now Yves won't stop playing footsie with her.[Prompt LFF088]
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Extravagance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the Alphabet Soup ficfest but:  
> 1\. I am lazy  
> 2\. I am suffering through the British covid fiasco  
> 3\. I don't have a pretty girl to fantasise about at the moment = zero inspiration  
> 4\. I have mock exams
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading this though, it's been a fuckass year and Loona has kept me going. Hopefully this can do the same for you! 
> 
> Also, listen to this playlist when you read this, not shuffled: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/19t3EmhJb6N12L3OPWO3RV?si=5BmXNcQrQ1mrCZrPffrpqQ

Jungeun wouldn’t say she’s a touchy person, no.

And even if she was - her contact is limited to a quick slap or punch (again, no, she’s not violent, she just has hitting people incorporated into her laughter), so it wouldn’t help when her soulmate probably can’t tell what they’re experiencing since the majority will be pain.

Sighing, Jungeun scans her keycard at the door of the Swarovski Seoul HQ; soulmates are distractions anyways. 

Her heart rate rises with the floor numbers - elevators make her nauseous and although it would really make her pitch memorable if she fainted upon entry, it’s not the kind of image that Jungeun wants to add to Sooyoung’s ample arsenal of embarrassing blackmail.

Hopefully today will be the last Monday that Jungeun has to see Sooyoung’s stupid impeccable face with the cute gummy smile and the - oh, Sooyoung’s cut her hair.

“Hi, Jungeun. You’re earlier than usual today,” Sooyoung says, glancing up from her Kindle.

“I could say the same to you.” Jungeun sits down and contemplates passing out.

“You don’t look like you’ve gotten enough sleep.”

Jungeun sighs, drawing a hand through her ponytail. “Yeah, well, preparation and all that. This is an important meeting.”

“True.”

After all this time of knowing each other, of emails sent at god-awful hours (Jungeun once got one at 3am from Sooyoung, and Sooyoung has the audacity to complain about Jungeun’s 6am ones?), and constantly parking in each others’ spots, you’d have thought they’d have more interesting things to say.

The day that they first met, Sooyoung left a passive-aggressive note on Jungeun’s red Aston Martin DB11, and thus ensued their first correspondence; Jungeun writing in ketchup on company-provided notepaper and Sooyoung writing back in impeccable, fountain-pen handwriting on the back of McDonald’s receipts from 2017.

Jungeun never would have guessed that Sooyoung was also a designer from a multi-million-dollar-revenue company, but, hey, very few people go around driving Jaguar F-types in the middle of Seoul.

More importantly, she would never have wanted her first impression on her business partner to be made with tomato sauce.

Regardless of what Jungeun wrote on those notes, it didn’t affect how Sooyoung acted when they bowed at each other during their formal introduction; not a hair out of place, all composure and a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes - Jungeun would've found it intriguing.

“So,” Jungeun speaks up, staring at a replica of Picasso hanging on the beige wall. “I take it that you’re ready for this to be done?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time coming. I mean, aren’t you?”

“Oh, no, me too,” Jungeun pauses. “It’s just, you’re still like… it doesn’t feel like it, you know. Don’t know what I’m going to do with my Sunday nights anymore.”

Sooyoung’s eyes roam over her face. “Sleep?”

“Shush. Is it that obvious?”

“I’ve got concealer, do you want to borrow it?”

Jungeun watches Sooyoung rummage in her bag and hopes the elevator won’t ding in the middle of her applying it. “Really?”

“Really. Look,” Sooyoung holds up her makeup pouch. “Think fast!”

Sometimes Jungeun’s reflexes pull through, sometimes they don’t. This is one of the rare times that she manages to catch something thrown at her, and yet still look clumsy doing it. “What the hell? Sooyoung, you can’t just -”

Sooyoung’s laughing; and that smile’s back, the one that makes Jungeun’s stomach flip. “The way you - oh my god, if I’d filmed it…”

“You can’t be serious,” Jungeun shakes her head.

“I mean, when am I ever not serious?” 

Jungeun waits for Sooyoung’s expression to settle back into a cool neutral so that the butterflies in her stomach can follow suit, but this time, Sooyoung doesn’t go back to her Kindle. Her eyebrows turn up, watching Jungeun fiddle with the pouch zip. Jungeun’s breathing switches to manual.

Whatever. Jungeun looks through Sooyoung’s makeup (all from Yves Saint Laurent because of course) and holds up an unsealed tube.

“This is like, brand new. Can I really use this?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “Yeah, you should really use it.”

“What does that mean…?” Jungeun holds Sooyoung’s gaze, just for a little bit. “Well, thanks. It matches my skin tone so well, damn.”

“That’s good,” Sooyoung glances at her watch.

“What - wait, what time is it? Do I have to hurry this up, or?”

“You might want to,” Sooyoung’s eyes jump to the elevator. “Oh - one, two, three, four -”

“Oh, come on!” 

Fumbling for a mirror, Jungeun dabs around her eyes, all the while with one eye on Sooyoung’s increasingly spooked expression. Her concentration is so split that she doesn’t notice Sooyoung’s voice trailing away at number twenty-seven. 

“Holy god, that was close.” Jungeun throws down the concealer and looks back into Sooyoung’s eyes. “Uh, what?”

Sooyoung, staring at her, doesn’t say a word. Jungeun takes a few seconds while her brain runs a systems diagnostic. The corners of Sooyoung’s lips curl up.

“Sooyoung, you little -”

“You’re - well - not exactly gullible, but -” Sooyoung laughs. “I don’t have another better word.”

“And you're annoying.”

“Right back at ya.”

“I’m not thanking you for the concealer.” Jungeun throws the bag back at Sooyoung, who laughs and goes back to her Kindle.

This isn’t good for Jungeun’s ego but it’s easy - it’s easier than what they get up to in those board meetings that always run into lunch. Still, seeing Sooyoung laugh like that, her always pointing out Jungeun’s blush when they’re all alone - it jumbles Jungeun’s thoughts and makes her forget where they are.

Jungeun takes out her notes and tries to stuff some words into her brain. Before she knows it, other people are coming up in the elevator, and they’re being ushered into the meeting room that Jungeun’s way too sick of.

The only good thing about today is that maybe it’ll finally end. For the longest time she’s wanted weekends to herself and not given up to corporate emails from a particular colleague - there’d be no need to get dressed up for impromptu video calls, no late-night tangential phone calls.

And it’ll get quieter, sure. But Jungeun wants to adopt some puppies, and Jungeun wants to go to bars and meet someone new. She’s too used to waking up alone. 

Dizzy from the view outside the floor-to-ceiling windows, Jungeun nearly bashes into a potted plant when she makes her way to her usual seat. And, as usual, Sooyoung drops into the seat next to her and blocks her view of the projector.

Jungeun takes a deep breath, and leans back. The back of the chair digs into her shoulder blades.

“Listen up, everyone,” Director Jo says. “We’ll be wrapping up the project today, so I’ll keep this short since it’ll be a long meeting. It’s been great working with everyone here, and I hope that post-development efforts reflect all the effort we’ve put into this. Thank you for all your time; and now, let’s get started.”

Park Chaewon, financier at Swarovski and a perpetual blonde, informs the team that unless they finalise the plan by the end of the month, a bulk of the investors will likely be pulling funds. And, well, that might mean cutting some of the crew out of the project.

Following her up is Jung Jinsoul - Jungeun’s personal stress ball and her financier at Montblanc. She reiterates much of what Ms. Park said, and gives Jungeun a pointed look as she finishes her sentence.

“Ah, right.” Jungeun stands up, and makes her way to the front of the room. “Okay, I, um, so, this morning I didn’t get too much time to look over this so sorry in advance but this - this is what I was thinking.”

Silence. Jungeun feels her face heat up. “Actually, not just me - Sooyoung also helped with it. It took like months and months -”

“It was a collaborative effort, yeah.”

The AC turns on and Jungeun, sweating, thanks the heavens. “I have a powerpoint as well. Um, Hyejoo?”

Resident bored techie relegated to pressing buttons does her job and Jungeun’s bright red background comes to life. The light it casts over the room makes it look like Doomsday, but what can you do. Either it’s that or it looks like a bloodbath. 

Jungeun blinks rapidly to keep on track. “So this colour isn’t just random. Valentine’s day is the fourteenth of - you guys know already. And, um, it’s becoming a thing to give more than chocolate, so. What I’m trying to say is… I think we should put this product out in time for next February.”

Click. The video on the next slide displays a 3D model of a pen, inlaid with coloured crystals. Sooyoung helpfully points out that they are indeed Swarovski - hence, well, the collaboration.

“Swarovski has generally been catered for women,” Sooyoung says. “And Montblanc products are targeted towards men, though there may be less social stigma if the consumer is not of the target gender.”

“We thought we could try to combine the charms of the two brands into one product, and also help reinforce the bond between couples who buy them.”

“What does everyone think about this?” 

Jungeun holds her breath. Beside her, Sooyoung crosses her fingers behind her back.

When the video stops playing, Jinsoul is the first to speak up. “I think it’s perfect.”

“Frankly, it’s the best idea from you two so far.” Director Jo says. “And not a moment too late.”

Chaewon leans forwards. “What were you thinking of the materials? And naming it? And the marketing?”

With the help of the next few slides that Jungeun did at 11pm last night, she explains away all of the questions Chaewon and the Director have. Jinsoul - being the friend that she is - doesn’t ask but sits back and smiles at how much Jungeun is waving her hands around.

“I hope this has, uh, convinced you that this product will succeed on the market,” Jungeun rounds her segment up.

Sooyoung laughs, faintly. “I don’t think I need to add to anything Miss Kim has said. All I can say is thank you for your attention.”

“I have a few more things to ask - oh, not about the product,” Director Ha waves for Jungeun to sit back down. “You look like you’re about to topple over from exhaustion. Don’t worry, we’ll make it in time for lunch to get your blood sugar up again.”

“Ah… thank you…” Jungeun’s completely sincere.

“You should probably get more sleep,” Sooyoung says as they head back to their seats. 

“I’ll be able to. God - I’m looking forward to it.”

Sooyoung smiles, and nudges Jungeun softly with her shoulder. “I won’t be there to bother you at eleven again, huh?”

Oh. Oh. That’s - new. 

Jungeun feels all the blood leave her limbs and head straight to the tips of her ears. Her scalp tingles and when she bites the inside of her cheeks, she’s barely able to feel it over the heat on her face.

Stopping dead in the middle of the meeting room means that Sooyoung bashes into her, and because she’s so gosh darn tall, it propels Jungeun forwards. And it also gives Jungeun another wave of that sunburn-warmth, shining on the back of her neck.

“Jungeun? Are you - woah!”

And then, she’s on the ground. The last thought she has before the lights above her blink out is that maybe, finally, she’ll get that nap she deserves.

When she wakes up (reluctantly), Jungeun’s on the couch outside the meeting room, staring at the elevator as the numbers count down. Her lips are dry - her ponytail’s come undone. 

What even was that?

Before she can articulate that question out loud, Sooyoung moves into view and once again blocks out Jungeun’s vision so all she can see is how perfectly wavy Sooyoung’s hair is. “Hey, she’s awake.”

“Uh… what happened?” 

“Your blood sugar dropped below critical levels? Basically,” Sooyoung bites back a laugh. “You keeled over and nearly hit your head on the potted plant.”

Jungeun touches her forehead. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah, you were all like zombie noises and stuff, so we put you on the couch to cool down.”

“We? Oh, god, you’re all here.”

Jinsoul, towering over her with her frizzy hair draped over her face like a curtain, smiles. “Glad to see you’re okay - and not all of us are here. Director Jo’s just gone to get you some water. She’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks…”

“Genuinely - it wasn’t my idea.”

“Thanks a lot for caring, then.”

Sooyoung laughs. “It seems that we don’t have to worry about Jungeun getting a concussion if she’s still like this.”

“What do you mean, still like this?” Jungeun sits up, and promptly, there are stars flooding her vision. 

Yeah, that stale croissant she had for breakfast isn’t doing her blood sugar any good. Jungeun is about to flop back down like a fish on its last breath when Sooyoung catches her, again. And this time Jungeun finally connects the dots.

Because why the hell is her back, at the exact place Sooyoung’s hand made contact, toasting? It spreads all the way to her head and oh - oh. All thoughts except one splutter away into oblivion like the fire at the end of a sparkler.

Jungeun’s not touchy.

Sure, you can’t avoid Jiwoo’s hugs (and deep down does Jungeun really want to avoid them?), and you can’t avoid bumping into your boss, causing them to spill hot chocolate all down your (new!) shirt on the first day of work - and you can’t stop _the _Jo Haseul from personally plastering paper towels over your torso in an attempt to mend her mistake.__

__Sometimes she’ll even hold Jinsoul’s hand when they go on rollercoasters together, but that’s besides the point. The point is that Jungeun has never bothered to shake strangers’ hands, or do the weird cheek kiss thing that Caucasians do. She’s not one for skinship, nor is she afraid of rollercoasters thank you very much._ _

__So when she met Sooyoung, oh so long ago - the last thing she thought of was making physical contact with her. When you have the World Wide Web, interactions with your tall, classy co-worker could be limited to virtual ones. Especially since they started disagreeing on what the proper business hours were from the very start._ _

__Gay or not, this wasn’t on Jungeun’s agenda. And it would never have been._ _

__If only she’d eaten another croissant._ _

__Jungeun’s mind is going at a hundred miles per hour, and Sooyoung’s hand still hasn’t left her back. Forcing open her eyes, Jungeun looks into Sooyoung’s, and sees nothing except for confusion and the promise of Christmases spent together cuddling, staying up all night and waking up in each other’s -_ _

__“Sooyoung,” Jungeun chokes out. “Let go.”_ _

__“Oh, okay. Sorry.”_ _

__“Do you - are you - I mean, is it not the… nevermind.”_ _

__Jungeun curls up and waits for the heat to sizzle out. What she’s thinking about is how goddamn unfair it is - now, really? Of all the times she could find her soulmate it was at the cusp of commercial success and Jungeun’s first proper holiday, and of all the places it had to be at the Swarovski headquarters?_ _

__And don’t even get her started on the person. So much to say about her and so little to say to her because Jungeun knows virtually nothing about Sooyoung except from the fact that she’s a night owl and reads an awful lot of self-help books._ _

__So Jungeun’s lying there, her destiny perching on the edge of the couch, almost looking at Jungeun but not quite. They both open their mouths at the same time and then -_ _

__“Here’s your water, Miss Kim. I’m happy to see that you’re at least awake.” Director Jo drops a bottle of Evian on Jungeun’s stomach. “Are you feeling okay?”_ _

__“I think so? I don’t think it was too bad or anything, it was just, you know…”_ _

__Sooyoung shrugs. “Late nights?”_ _

__“Yeah, that.”_ _

__Dr. Jo sighs. “Don’t push yourself too hard - are you sure you don’t need to get medical attention?”_ _

__“We’ll see how it goes?”_ _

__“Okay, well, whenever you’re ready. The rest of us can wait for a bit inside.”_ _

__Everyone troops back into the meeting room, Sooyoung at the end of the line. Jungeun sits up and swears she hears her spine crack._ _

__Sooyoung smiles, and Jungeun wants to wipe it off her face. “Come on, granny.”_ _

__“Oh, you little -”_ _

__It takes Jungeun a moment but when she opens the door and makes her way back to Sooyoung’s side, she’s almost forgotten how it felt. Her heart stops doing backflips, and she refocuses on the mental notes she’s made._ _

__Until right in the middle of when she’s talking, Sooyoung ever-so-slightly bumps her knee into Jungeun’s._ _

__“And then, we were thinking - woah!” Jungeun glitches out._ _

__As everyone looks directly at her, she begins to sweat. Sooyoung moves her knee away and continues for Jungeun. “The pen would be customisable in terms of the crystals’ colours, and that would add demand for Swarovski products.”_ _

__For the rest of the meeting, Jungeun spends the time watching her last braincell get slowly smothered as, erratically, every time Jungeun tries to finish her sentence, Sooyoung nudges her knee or foot or shoulder or whatever so it touches Jungeun. And god, it feels like that business trip to Singapore all over again; when she stepped outside Changi airport, straight into the tropical sauna that is Southeast Asia, dying from the rays of the sun beaming down that did nothing to dispel the 84.2% humidity._ _

__It’s with thoughts like that Jungeun chooses to distract herself with, because what else is she supposed to think about? The project that’s finally wrapping up? The gigantic white labradoodle at the local animal shelter she’s literally fallen in love with? Or, the soulmate that’s sitting there, with the expression of a Buddhist monk as she keeps on playing footsie with Jungeun?_ _

__She really doesn’t know._ _

__What the fuck._ _

__The research into soulmates has been done but honestly, Jungeun only has anecdotal evidence from her friends and they always said that you’d know if they were the one. Like, immediately. At the same time as the other person._ _

__So why is Sooyoung acting like literally nothing is wrong?_ _

__Perhaps, goes Jungeun’s overtired brain, your soulmate could potentially not have you. Destiny could have fucked up with who they sent the heavenly emails to. She could be dying of a fatal disease that doctors and researchers would name Kim-Jungeun-Syndrome. _Sooyoung _could be the one with a disease that meant, like, she couldn't feel soulmate things.___ _

____If Sooyoung didn’t know - then what? Would Jungeun have to break the news to her? God, it’s all too much, and words are still whizzing in one ear and out the other, and every time Sooyoung touches her Jungeun wants to put her head down on the desk and pass the hell away._ _ _ _

____She’s got a headache too; either from thinking about this, or it’s the fault of that plant pot. The disease thing keeps swirling around in her mind, the room’s AC is way too loud, and the hunger pangs are hitting like the Wii boxing guy - Matt, or something._ _ _ _

____“Do you ever get so hungry,” she whispers, half-dead, to Sooyoung. “That you feel sick?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung frowns. “Yeah, all the time. It’ll be over soon, don’t worry.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmh, okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you feeling alright?” Sooyoung puts her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder again, damn her._ _ _ _

____“Peachy. Just fine.”_ _ _ _

____Director Jo claps, and the sound rings in Jungeun’s ears. “Alright, I think we can wrap up this meeting. Well done, team - you all deserve some good food, and some rest. Especially you, Jungeun.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” she says, feeling far from it._ _ _ _

____There’s a shuffling of feet, Sooyoung’s finally far from her own with everyone getting ready to probably meet up at the nearest ramen place. Jinsoul gets up and shakes hands with the Swarovski people, giving Jungeun pointed looks. Chaewon approaches her._ _ _ _

____“Jungeun,” she begins, eyes wide. “Thanks for the presentation today - it was really what we wanted to see from your side. Also - are you feeling okay?”_ _ _ _

____“I think so,” Jungeun replies. “I just can’t wait to get home already.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, that’s fair.”_ _ _ _

____“We won’t keep you any longer then,” Sooyoung says in too normal of a voice. “It’s been great, working with you. Hopefully we’ll meet again soon.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t make it sound like you’re never seeing us again,” Jinsoul pops out, puts her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder, and nearly makes her yell. “We still need your help with some admin stuff.”_ _ _ _

____“Admin?” Hyejoo groans from across the room._ _ _ _

____“Yes, admin,” Director Jo says. “I’ll treat everyone today - meet me downstairs in five, and don’t be so loud when we get there!”_ _ _ _

____With whoops and cheers the team funnel out of the meeting room, leaving Sooyoung standing in the doorway and Jinsoul resting her chin on Jungeun’s shoulder. A moment, where Jungeun looks into Sooyoung’s eyes and opens her mouth, but Sooyoung bows, and leaves with barely a “see you soon”._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul turns Jungeun around. “Something’s up.”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“Come on, you’re acting weird.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, you mean,” Jungeun pinches the bridge of her nose. “The falling over thing?”_ _ _ _

____“No - that’s normal for you. I meant afterwards.”_ _ _ _

____“What the fuck do you mean it’s normal for me?” Jungeun winces as Jinsoul laughs, slightly dizzy at the noise. “I just have a headache.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, so.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want to go to the ramen place?” Jinsoul puts an arm around Jungeun. “Or I could tell them that you’re going home.”_ _ _ _

____Part of her definitely wants to get Sooyoung back for making Jungeun want to perish during the meeting, but Jungeun’s got no appetite and just wants to pass out, this time in a dark and quiet room, preferably on her own bed. “I’m - ugh, I’m going home.”_ _ _ _

____“Thought so. Are you good to go by yourself? Or should I…”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun listens to the goblin inside her head beat against her skull with a club and winces, missing the rest of Jinsoul's words. “Are you being louder than usual?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, no?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s weird.” Because Jungeun’s not doing great with all the stuff she’s having to process, like the single question Jinsoul asked._ _ _ _

____“Okay, why are you swaying?”_ _ _ _

____Another question, fantastic. “I don’t think I feel too good, actually.”_ _ _ _

____“No shit,” Jinsoul starts hauling Jungeun out of the room. “You need to be looked at.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to. I don’t want to be seen, dude, I want to curl up and go to sleep and hope my head doesn’t stop bashing itself in when I wake up.”_ _ _ _

____“And that, my friend,” Jinsoul presses the button for the elevator. “Is symptom number one of a concussion.”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____After the appointment with the tall doctor where she asked Jungeun all about how she keeled over in a business meeting with a CEO and quite a few of her friends, and then had that weird tiny hospital torch shone in her pupils - Jungeun’s lying on Jinsoul's lap while Jinsoul plays a game. Apparently there was no swelling but the doctor said to take some paracetamol and get some rest and Jinsoul’s lap, it was free._ _ _ _

____It’s not very comfortable when Jinsoul loses a match, though, because she ends up bouncing her knees up and down and it’s very rollercoaster-like for Jungeun._ _ _ _

____The last straw is Jinsoul getting GG’d by a bunch of self-proclaimed twelve year-olds and she throws her phone back into her bag. Jungeun starts laughing, and Jinsoul starts glaring; but she stops before Jungeun stops her giggles._ _ _ _

____“What’s with you today?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, I’d like to know too.”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul frowns. “You suck at that game too.”_ _ _ _

____“But it’s funny when you mess up like that, like, you’ve surely played games longer than their entire lifespan. And yet -”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up!”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think so,” Jungeun sighs, getting her breath back._ _ _ _

____“No, I mean, you seem kinda… different.”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun glances up at Jinsoul, the hospital lights glaring off her black hair. “I guess I am? Today was - a lot of things.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, it was. You were great during the presentation, by the way. Except for the, you know, falling over thing.”_ _ _ _

____“You just stood there and laughed at me.”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul laughs, again. Like something so familiar. “What else would I do?”_ _ _ _

____“Help me?”_ _ _ _

____“I am now, right? And, besides, Sooyoung was always there.”_ _ _ _

____The disinfectant in the air clears her head a little bit, and Jungeun bites her lip. “There’s something I need to tell you,” and her voice cracks, just at the end._ _ _ _

____Jinsoul takes one good hard look at Jungeun, and sighs. “Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“You know how you’ve always talked about not talking about it because it doesn’t make any sense and we don’t have enough time here anyways -”_ _ _ _

____“And I’m right, aren’t I?”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun takes barely a breath. “Yeah, most of the time, but -”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll settle for that, then.” Jinsoul bounces Jungeun’s head up and down with her knees. “The world wasn’t big enough for you?”_ _ _ _

____“I got lucky. That’s all.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re the type to fall in love with anybody, actually,” Jinsoul laughs._ _ _ _

____“Why?” Jungeun shuffles her feet around._ _ _ _

____“I just get that vibe from you. It’s funny,” Jinsoul ruffles Jungeun’s hair. “I’m happy for you.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, me too. But I really don’t know where to go from here… what do you even do when something like that happens to you?”_ _ _ _

____“Happened isn’t the right word here, I dunno…”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I know what you mean.”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul taps her foot a few times. “Well, it happened to her too, right?”_ _ _ _

____“I think it did, it did - but I’m not sure she knows. I needed to ask you about it, actually.” Jungeun looks up and catches Jinsoul’s gaze. “Is it different for different people, like…”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not sure, actually.” Jinsoul says. “Go ask Jiwoo.”_ _ _ _

____“I mean…”_ _ _ _

____“Or just talk to Sooyoung.”_ _ _ _

____Her ears go warm and Jungeun’s sure Jinsoul’s laughing at her right this second; her heart starts pounding. “Maybe I’ll text Jiwoo or something, I know she thinks I’m really busy -”_ _ _ _

____“No, no, why don’t we call Sooyoung now?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s definitely going to be eating right now -”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, and you think eating is a greater priority than like, a mere phone call from your corporate partner? Not what the CEO thinks.” Jinsoul reaches over for Jungeun’s bag._ _ _ _

____“But I don’t even have her number…”_ _ _ _

____“Wow - I can’t believe you’d lie like that.” Fishing the phone out, Jinsoul waves it in front of Jungeun’s face to get face ID to work. “Sooyoung said that she had yours.”_ _ _ _

____“She does?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t… wait, stop!”_ _ _ _

____Having taken advantage of Jungeun’s face, slack with shock, Jinsoul’s looking through Jungeun’s contacts list when she says, “Wait, you really don’t have her number. That’s weird.”_ _ _ _

____“Why? And why does she have mine?”_ _ _ _

____“I gave it to her when she asked.” Jinsoul gets her own phone out of her bag. “Even I have her number.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, great.”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul dials in Sooyoung’s number, and Jungeun lays there, comfortable but uncomfortable thinking about what Jinsoul’s going to say. Barely a second passes before Sooyoung picks up; and it’s more than a few seconds later that Sooyoung says anything._ _ _ _

____"Hello?"_ _ _ _

____“Hey, it’s me, Jinsoul.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung’s voice, it gives Jungeun a strange feeling down her spine. “Oh, I - this is a surprise. What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun shakes her head and it does nothing to the butterflies in her stomach, wondering why Sooyoung was hesitant._ _ _ _

____“I’m just calling to ask you something - well, long story short, poor little Jungeun -” Jinsoul bounces Jungeun’s head up and down again. “She had a concussion when she fell over and now the hospital doesn’t want her to be by herself tonight. You know, like, in case her brain swells more and it’s bad -”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I know, I’ve had a friend who did the exact same thing. I’m… sorry that happened to Jungeun. I thought she was okay.”_ _ _ _

____“She did too - which is why she really can’t be left alone tonight.” Jinsoul wiggles her eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“She lives alone, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Right.”_ _ _ _

____“I think…” There’s legitimately a ten-second pause. “I think I have a spare futon. If she needs it - if she wants to. I don’t mind.”_ _ _ _

____“I was just about to say I’m kind of busy tonight with - dogsitting - and I won’t be home, so, perfect!”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun hits Jinsoul softly. Well, maybe not so softly. On the phone, Sooyoung exchanges a few more pleasantries before hanging up._ _ _ _

____“She’s expecting you soon,” Jinsoul manoeuvres Jungeun off her lap._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I heard.”_ _ _ _

____“So let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____“Who’s dog is it?”_ _ _ _

____Jinsoul starts walking away. “You don’t know them. They, uh, work in a different company.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, right, of course.”_ _ _ _

____“Just come on!” Jinsoul takes Jungeun’s arm. “What do you have to lose?”_ _ _ _

____“My dignity.”_ _ _ _

____“As if you haven’t lost that already.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, I know, but… I just, don’t know what to do now. What do you even, how do you begin?”_ _ _ _

____“You can think about that later. For now…” Jinsoul sighs. “Just go talk to her.”_ _ _ _

____“I guess I can try.”_ _ _ _

____They make their way downstairs and Jinsoul’s being pushy but for once, Jungeun doesn't mind. In Jinsoul’s car they play their little emo playlist and both of them sing their hearts out. Jungeun reminds herself to add some more songs to it. She should call Jinsoul a little more often, whenever she has the time._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“That was quick,” Sooyoung says, once they got on the motorway. The Jaguar F-type; Jungeun didn't expect it to be so loud when going through the city, but now it's more bearable. “Did you not stop and get your stuff from your house?”_ _ _ _

____“Ah, no, Jinsoul… couldn’t take the detour.”_ _ _ _

____“Why?”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun sighs and tries to count the cat-eyes on the road. “She didn’t want to keep the dog owner waiting. And she didn’t want you waiting too.”_ _ _ _

____“We were just getting started, though.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I know how those company dinners are - by the time you’ve gotten everyone drinks, it’s already an hour in.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s okay; I think I have some spare clothes and things, though we might have to get some toiletries.”_ _ _ _

____“I can, like,” Jungeun waves her hands around. “Reimburse you.”_ _ _ _

____“We’re both pretty… comfortable already, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but I still want to pay my friends back.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung pauses. “I meant… financially. Comfortable.”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun’s head throbs. “Oh, okay.”_ _ _ _

____“No, no,” Sooyoung says. “It’s okay, I think - I mean, right? I think we’re friends.”_ _ _ _

____“I, um, concur.”_ _ _ _

____In the right wing mirror, Jungeun sees Sooyoung give barely a smile, and then, it’s the radio all the way home. To Sooyoung’s home, across the Han river. Sometimes travelling through a city feels more exhausting than through countryside - or a long-haul flight._ _ _ _

____She’s almost, almost asleep when a burning sensation emanates from her lower back. Opening her eyes, the first thing she sees is Sooyoung hovering over her and poking her with her finger that feels like a fire-stoker._ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Sooyoung sits back fast as fuck. “You’re awake now.”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun stretches to spread the heat evenly through her body. “Yeah, um, thanks. Should we…?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll just grab my bag from the back,” Sooyoung says, and leaves Jungeun alone._ _ _ _

____This is all Jinsoul’s fault. Jungeun is not getting her a birthday present, at least not anything that she asked for._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung opens the car door to the night air. “You want to come out?”_ _ _ _

____“I would like to come out.”_ _ _ _

____Maybe it’s the cold, maybe it’s the darkness, maybe it’s the concussion - but Jungeun, she takes the hand Sooyoung is offering without thinking twice and her whole world is just thrown off-kilter._ _ _ _

____What in the goddamn fuck. Jungeun feels like she has a hot towel on her forehead and her grip on Sooyoung loosens. When Sooyoung steadies her with a hand on Jungeun’s back - it burns, and Jungeun nearly falls over. It feels so good that it makes her mad._ _ _ _

____“Holy - are you okay? Is it the dizziness?” Sooyoung holds Jungeun still._ _ _ _

____Definitely the concussion._ _ _ _

____“Do you - do you feel anything?” Jungeun touches Sooyoung’s arm. “Anything strange?”_ _ _ _

____“Not really. I can feel my hand losing circulation because you’re cutting it off.”_ _ _ _

____The breeze has to pick up and clear Jungeun’s head before she can say anything, because Sooyoung’s still holding her like she’s about to fall. “Sooyoung, I - I’m just like, touching it.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m pretty sure that’s the feeling of my hand not getting enough blood. Are you okay? Genuinely...”_ _ _ _

____“No, look.” Jungeun moves her hand to Sooyoung’s other arm. “That’s not a normal feeling… right?”_ _ _ _

____“What are you talking… about…”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung’s eyes widen. Her hands fall away and Jungeun grabs Sooyoung to keep herself from falling - the renewed contact, however, sends her brain into a spiral, and Jungeun shuts her eyes, gritting her teeth and focusing on how ticklish Sooyoung’s hair feels on the back of her hands._ _ _ _

____When she looks at Sooyoung again, she’s blushing. She looks… cuter than usual._ _ _ _

____“Are you saying that I’m your…?”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun’s not sure if she’s trembling from the cold or from whatever she's feeling. “I - I think so.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my god.”_ _ _ _

____“You really didn’t realise until now?”_ _ _ _

____“I… no, I didn’t.” Sooyoung lets go of Jungeun, and without warning, touches her hand to Jungeun’s cheek. “I feel like my hand’s fallen asleep, like static electricity.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh - so it can be different,” Jungeun strings together some words from the soup her mind is._ _ _ _

____“Um, I’m guessing it’s a lot… stronger for you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Yeah, it is. It’s like when you eat too much ice-cream and it hurts your head - but it’s hot.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s why you -”_ _ _ _

____“That’s why I blacked out, yeah. And then you kept on, I don’t know, playing footsie with me?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung looks down, but Jungeun can see her smiling. “Sorry. And sorry about your concussion.”_ _ _ _

____“You really didn’t feel a thing, huh.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I mean.” Sooyoung clenches her hands into fists. “I have bad circulation, especially when it gets cold, so I just thought it wasn’t anything strange. I can’t believe we never… touched before now.”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun leans against Sooyoung’s car. “I thought so too, right? Like not even once.”_ _ _ _

____“And we know bumping into each other is enough to kind of trigger it - is that the right word? But we never ran into each other?”_ _ _ _

____“We never did.”_ _ _ _

____A thousand times where they could’ve brushed hands. Passing coffee to each other - holding doors open as they passed in the corridor. As ordinary as it gets, and yet - it had to be the last meeting, hadn’t it? Murphy’s law and all._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung’s still looking at her, hand raised. “What do we do now, then?”_ _ _ _

____The silence between the two of them has never felt so taut, like you could substitute the lack of words for something solid. Red string of fate - in this case, it’s fitting._ _ _ _

____Jungeun wants to close her eyes and just - perish._ _ _ _

____“Fuck me.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung frowns. “Is that - is that an invita-”_ _ _ _

____“No, it’s not!” Jungeun runs a hand through her hair. “It really isn’t, Sooyoung. I just -”_ _ _ _

____“Are you disappointed?”_ _ _ _

____Now, that’s a tricky one. “I’m… processing it. Also I slept five hours last night.”_ _ _ _

____“Process away, then.” Sooyoung locks her car. “Wanna come in and out of the cold? That… is an invitation, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____“Invitation for what?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung shrugs. “Well, I want to make up for not noticing earlier, and making you faint right there in front of everyone. And the concussion. Please come in, it’s cold?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure, whatever.”_ _ _ _

____Her apartment, of course, is a penthouse suite. After a silent elevator ride, Sooyoung opens her door to a floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the Han river. Jungeun can’t help but press her hands against the glass and look down._ _ _ _

____The thing with cities is that they always look so empty from this high up - the other buildings like lighthouses, across a sea of dark air. And the skyglow, the light pollution, the stars and airplanes blinking in harmony; it’s all the same thing._ _ _ _

____Metropolises never fail to make Jungeun feel small. Blending in with the hundreds of thousands of other people, the way crowds look like static television screens when seen from above. How many people out of the millions here has she seen, face to face? How many has she brushed past, bumped into - touched?_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung taps her forehead against the window. “Pretty?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Jungeun says. “It’s really pretty.”_ _ _ _

____Her breath fogs up the glass and all Jungeun can see are the airplane warning lights adorning the tips of buildings. All of it, all the same thing except the stuff that fortune has marked out for her; drawn over with a bright yellow Stabilo highlighter. Quietly, flawlessly._ _ _ _

____Jungeun’s stomach rumbles, and Sooyoung laughs, and (fuck the view) it’s the prettiest thing Jungeun has ever known._ _ _ _

____“Do you want to get takeout? I know a good jajangmyeon place.” When Jungeun doesn’t respond, Sooyoung moves closer; a rule that Jungeun will have to keep in mind. “Or do you want to go to bed already?”_ _ _ _

____Of course Sooyoung’s talking about Jungeun’s ‘early’ bedtime which isn’t even that unreasonable but god, this whole thing with unintended invitations is getting out of hand. “I’m okay with getting noodles.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, your wish is my command.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, we’re still colleagues. Peers. Whatever,” Jungeun steps away from the window. “What are you gonna do after this project goes through?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know yet. What about you?” Sooyoung’s typing away on her phone._ _ _ _

____“Well, I - maybe I’ll get a dog. Or I’ll rent out my apartment and take a trip to Europe, or something.”_ _ _ _

____In truth, planning was never Jungeun’s strong suit, and the various ideas Jiwoo had supplied out of her magic rabbit hat were great but work always came first. And now she has to slow down to think, and now she has a soulmate?_ _ _ _

____“I’m more of a cat person, I think.” Sooyoung blinks. “But the trip sounds great - I’d love to come with you.”_ _ _ _

____It all sounds too effortless; Jungeun looks towards the window again, and wonders if she’d be able to see the sunset from it. “Are we… dating now?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, you’re my soulmate, right? I have to be with you.”_ _ _ _

____Jungeun’s heart clumsily skips a beat. “So we just - zero to a hundred real quick?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know.” Sooyoung shrugs. “I haven’t met any other soulmate couples. And well, I’ve only really met my soulmate for an hour.”_ _ _ _

____“We were always soulmates though.”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung laughs. “Yeah, but we didn’t always act like soulmates.”_ _ _ _

____“And we are now? What are we supposed to act like?”_ _ _ _

____“You were the one who brought up dating.”_ _ _ _

____“But don’t you think dating is a… light way of putting it?”_ _ _ _

____There’s no way Jungeun will be able to start getting to know Sooyoung all over again if what they’re calling it is dating. Dating is for - dating is for people like Jiwoo who’s still looking, for people like Jinsoul who’s tired and wants to settle down._ _ _ _

____And it doesn’t help that Jungeun has always been too busy to do either of those things._ _ _ _

____So when Sooyoung looks into her eyes, and moves closer, and stops short of touching her face to Jungeun’s - it makes her feel all messy, the words and pictures in her head tumble-dried into music notes and watercolours._ _ _ _

____“You’re right, because we just skipped a hell lot of steps,” Sooyoung says. “But how else are we going to kick this off?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know, we could get some ramen tomorrow or… why are you looking at me like that?”_ _ _ _

____It’s the second time Jungeun has seen Sooyoung blush and the way this is going, it’s not going to be the last. Maybe Jungeun doesn’t mind it as much as she thought._ _ _ _

____Sooyoung shakes her head. “Because - because it’s a euphemism. Google it. I’m not going to be the one that tells you.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, fine.” Jungeun whips out her phone and realises that her data has just perfectly run out. “I, uh, actually can’t, because I have no data.”_ _ _ _

____“You want my wifi?”_ _ _ _

____“You could just tell me what it means.”_ _ _ _

____“I could. But where’s the fun in that?” Sooyoung laughs. “You really don’t know much, huh.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want me to spend time with you or not?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung plonks herself down on her couch, and pats the space next to her. Like a disgruntled cat, Jungeun settles down. Sooyoung sighs. “You know, this soulmate thing would be a lot more fun if we learnt about each other, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay.” Jungeun crosses and uncrosses her legs. “But we’re not playing twenty questions.”_ _ _ _

____“Then what?”_ _ _ _

____What did Jungeun usually do when making friends? Or, well, trying to? The thing is that just having Sooyoung next to her means that she can’t calm down enough to think straight. “Uh - what music do you listen to?”_ _ _ _

____“I can show you, if you don’t mind -” Sooyoung leans behind Jungeun and powers on a Bose soundbar._ _ _ _

____“Nah, go for it, we can vibe. Should I pay you back for the noodles?”_ _ _ _

____Sooyoung shrugs, and then Rina Sawayama starts blasting out of the speakers, and the bass hits straight into Jungeun’s bones. Sooyoung settles back down next to Jungeun. “I said you didn’t have to, right?”_ _ _ _

____“If you say so… and I see that I’m gonna have to get used to your music taste.”_ _ _ _

____“We don’t have to listen to this -”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t mean that,” Jungeun blinks. “I mean, I think I can get to like it if you do? That’s kind of how dating works, right? The way she sings about Tokyo… it’s nice.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I guess.” Sooyoung’s feet start moving to the beat. “Do you want to play a song next?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure. Um,” Jungeun gestures to Sooyoung’s phone, and avoids touching Sooyoung’s fingers when she hands it over. Tokyo Love Hotel finishes on a high - and in the interlude Jungeun starts wondering what she likes more, the beat, or the feeling just before it drops. The next song starts before she comes to a conclusion._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes, after the last notes of _First Love / Late Spring _have faded, Sooyoung lays her head on the back of the couch, and sighs like she’s trying to make space in her chest. “You really didn’t think that the soulmate… thing… would be like this, huh.”___ _ _ _

______“Well, no.” Jungeun puts her head back too. “I didn’t expect that it would be you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A moment of silence; a helicopter passes by, the words _and I don't wanna go home yet, let me walk to the top of the big night sky _swirl through her mind, and Jungeun thinks about that time she went to New York. Thinks about how it would feel with Sooyoung there with her, holding an umbrella, shoulders bumping together. Watching the Empire State dissolve into the October mist.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Just like that, it falls into place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The first time Jungeun touches Sooyoung on purpose, it’s quieter and a lot softer than she expected. She doesn’t enjoy the heat that blooms in her chest, yet, but she’s getting used to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What’s new is the feel of Sooyoung’s lips on her own, throwing Jungeun for a loop; her heart performs a number of elaborate aerial manoeuvres, twisting, turning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And the city lights fade out as Jungeun closes her eyes. Seoul, New York, whatever, it’s all the same - blank apartment walls and millions of windows like insects’ eyes. Millions of people, and she’s kissing her soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fate didn’t pull any punches. The stuff Jungeun feels when she’s around Sooyoung - it tricks Jungeun, it makes her trip over her words and turns her sentences into strings that wrap around her feet. It’s even more confusing than when she studied statistics in school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sooyoung breaks away first, eyes wide, and Jungeun wants to topple forward and chase that heat again. Tangled in her hair are Sooyoung’s hands, the proximity intoxicating, the distance between them - far too close for colleagues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not that they’re just co-workers, of course._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For the first time in her life, slowing down feels good. And the songs finally fucking make sense, the looks in people’s eyes, the heartbeat in your ears, that kind of thing, that kind of thing Jungeun has never given herself the liberty to think about; it settles down in the pit of her stomach and warms her up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s on a Monday evening that Jungeun kisses her soulmate, and discovers that nobody was lying, and that she does want to do this forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
